


The Roose is Loose

by complexphoenix



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blatant Abuse of Rhyming Dictionary, Funny, Gen, Poetry, Rhyming, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:03:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2765726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/complexphoenix/pseuds/complexphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Roose is loose <br/>Skinning a moose <br/>Torturing a goose ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Roose is Loose

The Roose is loose

Skinning a moose

Torturing a goose

In a darkened caboose

Eating couscous

Drinking leech juice

In pink, not chartreuse

 

He'll pass you a Deuce

He'll get you with a noose

Up in a spruce

And flay your prepuce

 

He can deduce

How to induce

Enemies to reduce

And how to conduce

Allies to produce

 

Don't be obtuse

He will seduce

And bring the abuse

He needs no excuse

 

Now I've been too profuse

And I'm no Dr. Seuss

But if you want to reproduce

Don't look for a truce

Because the Roose is loose!


End file.
